Some electronic devices provided with driving elements such as piezoelectric elements that deform upon application of voltage are applied to various apparatuses, sensors, and the like. For example, in the case of liquid jetting devices, various types of liquids are jetted through liquid jetting heads utilizing electronic devices. Examples of the liquid jetting devices include image recording devices such as inkjet-type printers and inkjet-type plotters. Recently, liquid jetting devices have been applied also to various manufacturing devices by taking such an advantage that extremely small amounts of liquid can be landed precisely on predetermined positions. For example, liquid jetting devices have been applied to display manufacturing devices for manufacturing color filters of liquid crystal displays and the like, electrode forming devices for forming electrodes of organic electro luminescence (EL) displays, surface emission displays (FEDs), and the like, and chip manufacturing devices for manufacturing biochips (biochemical elements). Here, a recording head of an image recording device jets liquid ink, and a coloring material jetting head for a display manufacturing device jets solutions of coloring materials of R (Red), G (Green), or B (Blue). Meanwhile, an electrode material jetting head for an electrode forming device jets a liquid electrode material, and a bioorganic matter jetting head for a chip manufacturing device jets a solution of bioorganic matter.
Each of the above-described liquid jetting heads includes an electronic device in which a pressure chamber-forming plate, piezoelectric elements (a type of driving element), a sealing plate, and the like are stacked on each other. Here, pressure chambers communicating with nozzles are formed in the pressure chamber-forming plate, and the piezoelectric elements cause change in pressure of the liquid in the pressure chambers. In addition, the sealing plate is arranged with a space provided between the sealing plate and the piezoelectric elements. The above-described piezo-electric elements are driven by drive signals supplied by a drive IC (also referred to as a driver IC). This drive IC is provided outside the electronic device in related art. For example, a drive IC provided to a tape carrier package (TCP) connected to an electronic device is known (for example, see PTL 1). Here, drive signals from the drive IC are supplied to the piezoelectric elements through wiring formed in the TCP.
With the recent size reduction of liquid jetting head, a technology has been developed by which a drive IC is joined onto a sealing plate covering piezoelectric elements. In this configuration, multiple terminals to be joined to terminals of the drive IC are formed on a surface on one side (drive IC side) of the sealing plate. Meanwhile, multiple terminals to be connected to terminals of the piezoelectric elements are formed on a surface on the other side (on the side opposite from the drive IC side) of the sealing plate. In addition, the terminals formed on the surface on the one side are connected to the terminals formed on the surface on the other side by wires including penetrating wires. Here, each penetrating wire is a wire made of a conductor wired inside a through hole penetrating the wiring plate. The penetrating wire provides connection between the surface on the one side and the surface on the other side of the wiring plate.